


He can

by Ki-chang (legendofthedwelf), legendofthedwelf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling, Double Penetration, M/M, Minhyuk is a good friend, Minhyuk joins for a night, a massive amount of lube is being used, and don’t forget the condoms kids, changki rise, changkihyuk are powerful and underrated tbvfh, established changki, hands get squeezed tightly, they take care of Changkyun very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/Ki-chang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/legendofthedwelf
Summary: “Do you think Kyunie can take both of us?”





	He can

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, saw the [prompt](https://twitter.com/ratedchangki/status/1082373201546625024) by [ratedchangki](https://twitter.com/ratedchangki) on Twitter, an itch was born and needed to be scratched. There can never be enough lube, yo.  
> Idek.

Changkyun arches up, letting out a breathy “Ah!” as Minhyuk slowly pushes his second finger in, lifting his sweaty back away from Kihyun’s chest. The older boy gently pulls him back towards him with his free hand, tilting his head to the side so the rapper’s head can fall back on his shoulder, and then he glares at the addition to their usual dynamic. 

“Minhyuk, be careful!” Kihyun hisses as Changkyun let's out a tiny whimper, bending his head further back and hips making an aborted motion that could mean that he wants more but also that it's too much. Their youngest has lost his words a while ago, and it's only his hand squeezing Kihyun's over the rapper's stomach that reassures the main vocal that he's not completely gone. 

“Relax, Kihyunnie. He is, so you should be too, then I won't even be able to hurt him,” Minhyuk replies, voice so calm even with him panting in arousal, and only his extremely focused stare on his fingers going in next to Kihyun's dick betrays how much exactly he is affected by this as well. 

Kihyun glowers absentmindedly, pressing his mouth to Changkyun's shoulder in front of him, kissing and licking as more and more lube pools between their legs, feeling Changkyun's hole stretching so wide. The sensation is gut-punching, that tight space widened by slim fingers, and he tries to relax against the headboard, hoping in turn it will help Changkyun relax if he doesn't have a tense wood plank holding him up. 

Minhyuk successfully gets two fingers in and immediately pushes them against Changkyun's prostate, snapping his eyes up as the rapper arches with a deep groan, sweat breaking out all over again as he thrusts down, whimpering at the sensation. It's fucking with Kihyun's head, to see the push and pull of the body in his grasp, moving closer towards the pleasure but also away because it's _so much._ He focuses on that, on squeezing Changkyun's hand in reassurance, lest he _himself_ loses control and ends this entire endeavor too soon. 

“... hyung…” 

If Kihyun hadn't been so close to Changkyun he wouldn't have heard his voice at all, so deep that it's almost inaudible. Instinctively he sits up straighter, clutching the younger closer in reassurance but recognizing his mistake too late as he unintentionally pushes his dick in deeper together with Minhyuk's fingers, and Changkyun's voice skips from deadly deep to whining high, clenching down and just whining more. 

If it hadn't been for Minhyuk, who probably has still the most wits about him, this might have ended very soon, as Kihyun couldn't hold back his own groan of pleasure and twitch of his hips at the overwhelming sensation. Minhyuk charged forward to hug his free arm around Changkyun, stilling them both as the boy shivers and trembles, sweet gasps falling from his lips that could very well be the national hymn with how Kihyun worships them. 

_ Fuck _ this entire endeavor is crazy, and yet they keep going when Changkyun calms down a bit and mumbles “more”, lust drunkenly rolling his head back again when Minhyuk cautiously pulls away to get even more lube. 

Kihyun noses along the sweaty neck, peppering kisses all over and murmuring reassurance and sorrys for moving so suddenly. Changkyun turns his head to face him, eyes wet and cheeks red, mouth open, looking so goddamn adorable and cute and sexy and erotic all at once. 

When there is a third finger playing on the rim Kihyun leans forward to kiss him, to distract him from the inevitable pain, earning teeth and too much tongue but he couldn't care less at all. Anything to help Changkyun bear it. He swallows a sob, his own or Changkyun's he doesn't even know anymore, as the tip of the third fingers pushes in. 

There's so much lube the squelching sound rings painfully loud between them, but it's necessary, so necessary, even with Changkyun's free hand clawing at his own thighs at the overstimulation. And it seems impossible, it seems as if they finally reached their limit because they have been stuck there for some time by now, pulling out the third finger and pressing it in again and again, catching thrashing legs as best as they could because Changkyun has a word, should it be too much, he has a word and a hand signal and also a very, very loud high-pitched screech, and as long as he doesn't give any of these things they are to keep going. 

Finally though they manage, with Kihyun's hand not clenched over Changkyun's stomach resting at his neck in reassurance and as something to hold on to. A gentle counter action against the demanding, pushing sensation further down. Changkyun's head lolls forward to look at himself, past his half hard leaking dick, where Minhyuk is knuckle deep inside him next to Kihyun. 

Watching and feeling three fingers next to his dick inside Changkyun is starting to feel like background sensation, because all his attention is focused on Changkyun himself who stares with wild eyes at Minhyuk's hand, at the mess of lube, at Minhyuk's condom covered dick which seems so much larger than usual. 

“How's it feel, Changkyunnie?” Minhyuk asks gently, desire barely restrained behind his teeth, fingers not moving. 

“...full,” comes the breathy answer, “... unbelievably so. It's… I… I can't… grasp-” Changkyun is interrupted by a sudden moan punching unbidden out of his chest, curling forward the slightest bit, hole clenching tightly and making Kihyun bite his shoulder to keep himself from losing control. 

“More,” Changkyun gasps out, “don't… stop, just, continue, just  _ do something- _ !” 

Minhyuk takes Changkyun's dick with his free hand and Kihyun's own hand smarts as Changkyun squeezes painfully tight. But Minhyuk only strokes slowly, gently, trying to bring the rapper down from his sudden high. Kihyun will definitely not put him on dishwashing duty for a week because if it weren't for Minhyuk's holy patience they would have never ever gotten past the first finger. 

The digits move, incredibly slowly spreading apart, and suddenly Kihyun can't hear Changkyun panting anymore. He quills the panic that wants to rise up inside of him, the vein on the neck under his hand going crazy, and he kisses everywhere, showing that he is there, that Changkyun is safe. Anything to get him to breathe again, despite the shock and beyond the pain. 

(When they talked about this beforehand, Kihyun was the one worried the most about two dicks fitting alongside each other into an ass, and the more research they did the more doubtful Changkyun himself became. But he wanted to try, he wanted to stop thinking about how the company pushed back the release of his mixtape yet again, he simply wanted to stop thinking for a while, so when he breached the topic with Minhyuk, his roommate had been on board at once. Because Minhyuk is curious and misses Changkyun since he started to live in Kihyun's room lately, and by extension he also misses Kihyun. And when Changkyun told Kihyun that Minhyuk would be willing to help, it kind of reassured Kihyun. Because he trusts Minhyuk, as crazy as that is to say concerning something like this, but he trusts Minhyuk with his life and himself and Changkyun, so he agreed.)

Minhyuk leans forward and puts his forehead gently against the younger’s, murmuring quietly “Breathe, Changkyun, breathe, we're here, you're alright” as Kihyun doesn't have words at the moment either. They exchange glances, Kihyun knowing his eyes must be wild and his expression unhinged, though Minhyuk just leans over to kiss his forehead, pushing his fingers in all the way and finally, it feels like something clicked in place. Judging by Changkyun's long,  _ loud _ , drawn out moan he feels it too. 

“Changkyunnie…,” Minhyuk starts, suddenly as breathless as they all are and he has to stop and swallow harshly to get his next words out, “Changkyunnie, can we do it? Are you alright? Are you ready?” 

The rapper's hole feels like it's pulsating around Kihyun's dick and the three fingers, lube warmed by their body heat slowly dripping down skin, and there is a sensation like a clench, but it's barely noticeable. And Changkyun let's out a sound that could be a laugh or a sob or both, swallowing too and whispering a hoarse “please”. 

Kihyun straightens up a little, taking his free hand away from Changkyun’s neck and quickly pulling the pillows behind his back into a more comfortable position, and then he leans against them and pulls Changkyun with him, shushing his whimpers gently when Minhyuk removes his fingers. The tall vocalist spreads Changkyun’s legs wider apart so he can position himself in-between them just right, once again taking the lube bottle and coating himself with it, using the excess to spread it around the poor hole. And then he is right there, the head rubbing against the base of Kihyun’s own dick, and checking on each other one last time, sweaty touches and soft kisses, Kihyun nods to him when Changkyun relaxes enough. 

Minhyuk pushes in, slowly, carefully, eyes immediately clenched shut tightly. Kihyun has a hard time breathing because the space around his dick just became so much more tighter than it ever was before. Changkyun has his head thrown back, eyes wide open and unseeing, soundless gasps punching out of him. 

“Chang… kyunnie, breathe. Breathe, okay, breathe…” Minhyuk’s voice is like Kihyun has never heard it before, strained and trembling hard around each word, groaning deeply in his chest when he pushes in further and Changkyun clenches again, though this time it is bordering on  _ way too much. _

Minhyuk charges forward, kissing Changkyun like a starving man, holding one hand on his neck to keep him in place, and Kihyun tries his best to grind up even with all the weight on him, to help along, because he needs to do  _ something _ in order to not go crazy (and come). He feels Changkyun’s tears on his cheeks as he kisses his neck again, licking up the salty water with Minhyuk still right there as well, gasping against the rapper’s lips and finally, finally being as deep as he can be in their position. 

“Nobody. Move.” Minhyuk demands, voice cracking and eyes scrunched shut tight, one hand still on Changkyun's neck, the other on his hip. Kihyun hazily thinks past the fog in his mind that Changkyun will have a hell lot of bruises, and he's pretty sure their hands are close to breaking bones with how tight they cling to each other. He wants to make a joke, to relax everyone, because Minhyuk losing it  _ is _ funny, but words escape him. 

Very small, quiet moans reach their ears, Changkyun’s free hand somehow having relocated to Minhyuk’s shoulder, and when Kihyun pulls back enough to look at the maknae’s face, he sees so much pleasure paired with pain there, and out of the corner of his eyes he sees Minhyuk’s own eyes open wide, mouth gaping. 

No matter how hard the two older boys try to hold onto their composure for Changkyun, to not go crazy so that he can be reassured that they have everything under control, there's only so much they can take. 

“Fuck, Changkyun, you're amazing, you're fucking incredible, oh god-” is what they both say, moan, really, because they have just successfully stuffed two dicks into their maknae. Their maknae, who has tears flowing unstoppingly down his face, who barely looks conscious enough to take notice of everything, but Kihyun feels his hand being squeezed weakly in response. 

He thrusts once, shallowly as he almost has not leverage in his position, but it’s worth it because even through the condoms he feels Minhyuk’s dick rubbing right along his, the heat inside of Changkyun almost unbearable, the friction feeling so good when Minhyuk moves too, and it seems like Changkyun snaps back to full consciousness at that. Because suddenly he is there, body undulating but not really being able to with how tightly they’ve sandwiched him in-between them, groaning harshly but ending on a high moan when Minhyuk drags over his prostate. 

Fuck, he is so goddamn beautiful like this, unhinged, completely helpless to everything they can think of doing to him in this situation. 

“K… i…” comes a very small, very vulnerable whimper, that makes Minhyuk smile so blindingly bright and press a kiss to Changkyun's forehead. 

“I'm here, I'm here, baby.. “ Kihyun murmurs into his ear, staving off his orgasm as best as he can because Changkyun needs him right now. “I'm here, right here,” he babbles, thrusting the slightest bit again and Minhyuk following suit, moans and groans echoing all around them. 

“Changkyun, you feel so good,” Minhyuk groans on the other side of Changkyun, biting his ear Kihyun supposes, judging by the shivers wrecking his already overstimulated body. Kihyun bites on his splotchy, marked up neck in affirmation, free hand running over the younger’s chest and flicking a nipple just to hear him whine again and feel the clenching around them. 

“I can’t, I, I don’t-” Changkyun gasps out, almost curling in on himself again despite not being able to with how they are holding him. Kihyun glances down his body with hazy eyes to see his dick not completely hard, but leaking a profuse amount of pre-come nontheless. He really isn’t sure though if Changkyun could take a dry orgasm, and when Minhyuk taps at his arm and Kihyun looks at him, he sees him thinking the same thing. So, nodding to each other, he kisses at Changkyun’s neck and sees Minhyuk kissing his forehead again, and then they both reach down to his dick.

“We’ll take care of you, Kyunnie, don’t worry.”   
“Just relax, relax…” 

Though what they haven’t anticipated is how a touch on the surely overstimulated dick would affect the rapper. Because as Minhyuk wraps a hand around his dick, Kihyun cupping his balls, Changkyun tightens up so much all of a sudden, back ramrod straight and yelling out a moan, squeezing his hyungs’ dicks impossibly tight that they lose all of their carefully held onto control. Minhyuk falls forward, slamming his free hand on the headboard and crushing Changkyun against Kihyun, who squeezes tightly around his middle with his arm, fingers distinctly popping. 

They both come, at the same time, moaning and groaning and hips stuttering, stirring up Changkyun’s insides and making him sob, desperately, though he doesn’t come. Kihyun would remedy that at once, if his brain wouldn’t be overcome by a white daze and his limbs wouldn’t feel like fire was licking at his muscles. 

When he comes to Changkyun is whimpering their names, begging for something but barely forming words, and instinctively he gently squeezes his hand, remembering that there’s still one dick that needs attention. Changkyun almost screams, that of all things they’ve done this evening apparently his complete undoing, hole clenching again tightly. Minhyuk and Kihyun hiss in tandem at the painful overstimulation, soft sensitive dicks getting pressed against his each other, and Minhyuk starts pulling out first. His hand is also moving around Changkyun’s dick, making him twitch violently and shift in their hold. Kihyun noses at the maknae’s cheek, gladly kissing him when he turns his head around at once, squeezing his balls gently while feeling himself slipping out alongside Minhyuk. 

He has already prepared to focus on Changkyun, to make sure he’ll come too, but as he slips out completely and his soft dick rests against the curve of his ass, suddenly Changkyun is coming with a high whine. And it seems like it's going on forever, their mouths barely touching so he can hear his moans that seem unending, hips weakly thrusting upwards. 

And then, at once, his tense body relaxes everywhere except where he and Kihyun are still holding hands. He falls completely boneless, Kihyun having to bear his weight while he himself is still trembling in aftershocks, and Minhyuk laughs lowly under his breath. 

“You're beautiful, Changkyun,” he says, brushing with one hand the sweaty hair away from his face, lovingly cupping his head. Kihyun sees him looking at their youngest with so much affection that his own heart squeezes almost painfully, though he doesn't feel possessive or jealous, just an overwhelming amount of affection towards his best friend. 

Minhyuk is the first one moving, helping Kihyun lifting Changkyun off him and fully onto the bed, away from the towel positively soaked with lube they've laid out beforehand. Changkyun is barely conscious, only holding still onto Kihyun's hand but otherwise pretty much unresponsive. 

Kihyun himself just focuses on Changkyun, sidling up to him and kissing him all over once Minhyuk has removed the towel, and he is distinctly aware of his friend cleaning them up. He feels like he can't look away from Changkyun, and he leans in to kiss him properly, slowly, thoroughly while Minhyuk brings water and climbs back into the bed. 

They lift Changkyun up to help him drink the water, finally being able to part their hands though Kihyun feels the cramp incoming but tries to suppress it, moving his fingers rigorously. Minhyuk softly hits him, helping along, his other hand drawing circles on Changkyun’s soft stomach which the younger absentmindedly watches. 

“I'm sorry I kissed you, Kyunnie,” he murmurs softly into the silence as Kihyun drinks too. Changkyun tiredly gives him his best bitch face that Kihyun copies, glowering with as much viciousness as he can muster. Minhyuk gives them his best puppy eyes, looking genuinely confused. 

“You're fine, idiot.” Kihyun arranges the pillows on his bed as best as he can, already knowing it will be a horribly tight fit as his bed can comfortably hold  _ two  _ people at best, but sending Minhyuk away is just not an option right now. Not after the dude assisted in stuffing two dicks into Changkyun’s ass. So, he pushes him down on the other side of Changkyun, who reaches out with one weak arm to pull him down, and somehow they find a position like this. 

It takes exactly five seconds for Minhyuk to check the situation, for him to deem it safe and then immediately wrapping himself around Changkyun. The younger grunts tiredly, helpless to let himself be rolled onto his side facing Kihyun with an overgrown man-puppy stuck to his back. Kihyun just laughs lightly and threads their fingers carefully together, aware of how much his hand smarts at the slightest movement but really not caring. He scoots forward to peck his boyfriend’s lips and settles down, lips touching Changkyun’s forehead. 

“Night, hyungs…” comes the slurred mumble, Kihyun’s heart squeezing tightly again. 

“Night, Changkyunnie.”

“Niiight~ You know I love you two, right? And I love how you love each other. I love you very, very much.” 

“Minhyuk?”

“Yes?”

“Sleep.” 

 

(“Hyung,” Changkyun whispers as soon as he manages to sneak to the other side of the practice room, basically collapsing on the bench and half landing on Kihyun. Kihyun absentmindedly steadies him with one hand, watching the others carefully. “Hyung, I can’t hold the mic.”

“Me neither, Kyunnie.”

“How do you get rid of your hand pains? Could that help?”

“I’m pretty sure we’ve bruised them, that’s not that easy to heal.”

“Hey, Kihyunnie, Changkyunnie, come here, we’ve just started.” 

In tandem they give a fake cheery “Yes, Hoseok-hyung” and slowly stand up again, subtly holding onto each other and steadying themselves. Minhyuk sidles up next to them, amusement and concern both written all over his face.

“Don’t push yourselves, especially you, Kkukkungie, alright?” 

“What do you suggest we do, smartass, tell everyone we can’t practice today because we fucked too hard yesterday and we kinda sprained our hands because we were holding them too tight?!” Kihyun snaps, hiking Changkyun up against him when he feels him stumble. His best friend laughs at him, tousling Changkyun’s hair and skipping away again. Bastard.  _ He  _ is fine,  _ he  _ almost didn’t have to do anything yesterday while Kihyun got squashed and Changkyun’s ass got ruined. 

“I’d like to see their faces to that excuse,” the rapper giggles nervously, straightening up and taking the mic Jooheon holds out to him, because they need to practice their stage and  _ of course  _ for this one they all won’t be given headsets for it.

This is gonna be a long dance practice.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.  
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nakama284)


End file.
